1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer control system provided with a server for monitoring the state of the printer and a method of controlling the printer and the printer system.
2. Description of the Background
Up through the present, there have been various protocols for determining the state of a printer from the printer side. As such, when multiple printers are monitored from a client personal computer, a corresponding number of monitoring tools are needed to effectively determine the state of the printers. This approach is problematic in terms of complexity of management as well as efficiency because as the number of printers on the network increase, so does the number of tools. In addition, if the printers are from different manufacturers, the problem is compounded. In particular, problems with the user interface and operation of the multiple tools arise.